Computer Mania
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: And I will have you know that my pantswetting was only because I was running like crazy that morning as a noble antelope, trying to get the chip back from Red X... What Cyborg and Beast Boy will do for a GameStation 2 .


Greendude601 (11:02:02 AM): _Greendude601 _is online.

TinMan777 (11:02:05 AM): _TinMan777 _is online.

Greendude601 (11:04:03 AM): Dude, Cy, this IM thingy you found is AWESOME!!! I found out that if you do one of these dot-and-another-dot things ':', and then a right curvy-thing like this ')', it makes a smiley face! :)

Greendude601 (11:04:27 AM): Sooooo...what do you want to talk about?

Greendude601 (11:04:56 AM): Oh, I hear that they are in the making of a Gamestation 2! How sweet is that??!?!!?

TinMan777 (11:05:32 AM): Yeah, I know, bet _you _almost wet your pants Grass-stain. I, at least, was able to contain my urge. But seriously man, what's the point in buying it? I mean, Rob's not going to let us get it, _and _you're going to annoy Raven so she blows the thing up, and when we ask Rob for a new one he's going to spend three hours lecturing us about "how money doesn't grow on trees". Like with the _last ten Gamestations._

Greendude601 (11:06:24 AM): But his lecture makes like no sense, it is not like we have to pay for the Gamestations anyways, the committee of Jump City… residential… housing or… something like that gives us all the money and junk we want!

TinMan777 (11:06:36 AM): Um… well…

Greendude601 (11:07:21 AM): And I will have you know that my pants-wetting was only because I was running like crazy that morning as a _noble_ antelope, trying to get the chip back from Red X.

TinMan777 (11:07:56 AM): If there was ever a time to say, "too much information" now would be it.

Greendude601 (11:09:07 AM): Plus, you probably don't even have a bladder that you can't not control, so how can you truly really actually not really not control your so called urges! HA, beat that!

Greendude601 (11:10:32 AM): I mean...but it has the best graphics like ever!

Greendude601 (11:10:39 AM): Cyborg?

TinMan777 (11:11:00 AM): You are one, seriously twisted dude. First off, I didn't know you could spell all that stuff. Secondly, it's Bruce Wayne, who like, knows Robin for whatever reason and that pays for our expenses. AND Rob could care less... seeing as he's always got that stick up his ass.

TinMan777: (11:11:15 AM): ... I mean... does it really have that good of graphics? Is it worth the extra money and the much smaller selection of games?

Greendude601 (11:12:13 AM): Bruce Wayne...but who really cares HOW we get the money, as long as we get it, maybe we can e-mail the dude, and ask him if he can get us the stuff without telling Robin… Or maybe we can get some easy part time jobs. But NOT at any Meat Restaurants...

TinMan777 (11:12:20 AM): But what about the GRAPHICS?

Greendude601 (11:12:55 AM): The graphics, man, the graphics?!? rated the new system like a 10 out of 10, and this is awesome compared to the 5 the first Gamestation was.

Greendude601 (11:14:07 AM): And, I hear from one of the super-duper geeks (like Control Freak) who got to try it out already the that Revenge of the Zombies 'VI' is the like the best-est game he has ever played. You can see up their noses, and when you shoot them with a laser, the chunks that fly everywhere are bloody and have worms sticking out of them! :)

Greendude601 (11:14:38 AM): Guess what I just figured out? :( You can make a sad face with a left one, too! That's AWESOME.

TinMan777 (11:15:07 AM): One word Grass-stain, id-i-ot.

TinMan777 (11:15:20 AM): There are too many flaws in your plan to count.

TinMan777 (11:15:55 AM): For one thing... how we going to FIND an easy job with good pay that _doesn't_ interfere (that means happens at the same time FYI) with crime-fighting? Hm???

Greendude601 (11:16:20 AM): Well, I hadn't exactly figured out that part yet…

TinMan777 (11:17:00 AM): No way will Rob let TWO team-members go for a GAMESTATION 2!

Greendude601 (11:17:17 AM): Come on dude, THINK.

TinMan777 (11:18:15 AM): HOWEVER if we can convince Starfire, Rob will definitely let us get it. Plus, working a job would mean less time to work on my baby.

Greendude601 (11:18:55 AM): You're right on the job part, Cy, that is never gonna work. And working also means less practical jokes and less of the ladies swarming over me! But I think Robin will let us get one, one, at any rate. But if that doesn't work, how will we get Star in to gaming? She would like try to eat the controls, or something.

TinMan777 (11:19:01 AM): No, no, _no_! You've got it _all_ wrong man.

Greendude601 (11:19:11 AM): I do?

TinMan777 (11:19:59 AM): We play Starfire a sob story, and tell her how very much we want it and (if) Rob won't let us get it, we'll tell her he's like, 'depriving us of having safe and joyous recreation'.

TinMan777 (11:20:02 AM): Translation BB, he won't let us get it to have fun.

TinMan777 (11:20:05 AM): Plus, we can tell her we'll spend quality time with her, and that Rob could also enjoy it.

TinMan777 (11:20:18 AM): Some might say we're using their crush to our advantage, and twisting Starfire, but we all know we deserve the Gamestation 2... plus... we're just using our resources... but then again, BB, if we have to resort to Plan B (Starfire) instead of Plan A (Just asking Robin and him saying yes) you know we're going to have to train a lot, don't you, for punishment of using Star to our advantage...

Greendude601 (11:20:19 AM): Awww, this is like a loose- loose situation thingy. If we ask Robin, either way, we have more training. And, if we get Starfire to do it, Robin will see through the plan and yell at us, and give us more training. He may be pig-headed, but he is not stupid. Plus, I feel kinda bad about using Star...WAIT, snap out of it, BB. We NEED a Gamestation 2, do whatever you need to, Cy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! smiley faces rule dude!

TinMan777 (11:20:33 AM): Um… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyways... here's what we're going to do.

TinMan777 (11:20:57 AM): First we go up to Robin and ask him with a factual report... I'll handle that, he likes the bare facts, you know.

TinMan777 (11:21:00 AM): Anyways, when that doesn't work, put on our sad faces and mope and when sulking we _somehow _end up where Starfire is, she'll ask us why we're so sad (if not start crying, _then _she will) we'll tell her Rob won't let us get Gamestation 2 because he doesn't want us to have fun... blah, blah, blah.

Greendude601 (11:21:10 AM): How's that going to help our noble cause?

TinMan777 (11:21:35 AM): We'll lay it on thick, OK BB, then she'll gasp, go marching off to Robin and _tell _him (by tell, I mean get angry) and then Rob will bend to her every whim. Then we get GameStation 2, there's a 50% chance we'll have to run laps, depending on how well Star's got him whipped.

Greendude601 (11:21:45 AM): Sounds good, when do we start?

TinMan777 (11:21:48 AM): Now.

Greendude601 (11:21:58 AM): I like the way you think.

Greendude601 (11:22:00 AM): _Greendude601 _is offline.

TinMan777 (11:22:02 AM): _TinMan777 _is offline.

Greendude601 (4:32:07 PM): _Greendude601 _is online.

TinMan777 (4:32:07 PM): _TinMan777 _is online.

Greendude601 (4:32:30 PM): Dude, that was like crazy. You did a great job trying to get Robin to let us get the Gamestation 2, but he has like a black hole for a heart, at least when it comes to us.

TinMan777 (4: 32:45 PM): Um… I know BB, I was kind of there…

Greendude601 (4:33: 11 PM): He was all "No, no, no. It is expensive and pointless." And we were all "Please, Please, _Please_!" Then he was like "You two are so immature, go play with the one you already have or read or something, while I go flirt with Starfire and put more gel in my hair..."

TinMan777 (4:33: 15 PM): FOR THE LAST TIME, I KNOW, I WAS THERE.

Greendude601 (4:33:22 PM): Well, maybe not the last part, but that first part was like totally true! And we _so _know he was thinking the second part. :(

TinMan777 (4:33:45 PM): It's not all Rob's fault. Someone couldn't manage to stick to the plan…

Greendude601 (4:34:06 PM): What? I already apologized, like a bajillion times.

TinMan777 (4:34:37 PM): I guess… plus, we _did _manage to find Star... it only took us three hours. I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHECKED IN HER ROOM, MAN!

Greendude601 (4:34:47 PM): I SAID SORRY!

TinMan777 (4:35:13 PM): So we had to walk around the Tower, sulking for three hours, and Rae had thought _I _was watching Days of Our Lives!

Greendude601 (4:34:39 PM): Days… of… our… Lives…?

TinMan777 (4:35:21 PM): And crying 'cause Brad died. Shows how much _she _knows, Brad's _evil _twin's _good _twin's _only _brother's brother was the one who went into a coma and Cherry was pregnant and all afraid that he was going to never come out of coma…!

Greendude601 (4:36:03 PM): You are joking, right?

Greendude601 (4:36:07 PM): RIGHT?

Greendude601 (4:36:13 PM): RIGHT?

TinMan777 (4:36:36 PM): Is nothing sacred? Anyways, we did manage to convince Star... and I thought you said you were a good actor who could cry on demand?

Greendude601 (4:37:01 PM): I AM a good actor, the only problem is that I had used up all of my tears of sorrow during those three hours!!!! But luckily you had a back up plan, KICKING ME IN THE SHINS! Why couldn't you cry, instead of hurting _my oh_ so sensitive legs. HUH?!?

TinMan777 (4:37:12 PM): Because it's more believable if you cry. After all, I'm a MAN.

Greendude601 (4:37:30 PM): I'm ignoring that, since that is obviously a lie. I mean, one of us watches Days of Our Lives, and the other one doesn't. I think that proves whose more of a man.

Greendude601 (4:38:14 PM): Star is a softie, and once you were all "Oh please, Starfire, Robin won't let us partake in the something of something amusement HELP US!" And she was all like, "I must speak to Friend Robin" And we were all "Yay", but then were all like sad when she looked at us. Then she talked to Robin and he is gonna get us one in May, when they come out! GO STAR!

TinMan777 (4:38:17 PM): Why do you feel the need to repeat things I have just EXPERIENCED?

Greendude601 (4:38:32 PM): And we didn't have to run any laps, but we did have to go to the 'mall of shopping' with Star, but that is another story...

TinMan777 (4:38:43 PM): Should I even bother to point out that I have already experienced these things and feel no need to relive them?

Greendude601 (4:38:48 PM): And don't even get me started on Rob. He has a stupid hairstyle like a… a… _Starfish_, I mean Robin...

Greendude601 (4:39:17 PM): PS- We should _so _call Rob 'Starfish' from now on… since his hair looks like one with it's five razor sharp points that defy that thing… you know the one that keeps us on the ground and not floating off into space?

TinMan777 (4:39:48 PM): Yeah... whatever, but 'Starfish' is a totally good nickname… too clever for _you_, Rae came up with it didn't she?

Greendude601 (4:39:52 PM): NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *I* came up with it all on my own.

TinMan777 (4:40:15 PM): Anyways… should we look on the security tapes to see WHAT- I mean HOW Star convinced Robin. It's always fun to watch Robin mumble and realize he's wrong against Star. Man, Star could convince Robin to jump off a building with no parachute or grappling hook or she could-

Greendude601 (4:40:23 PM): Ummmm..._sure_...you think too much, Cy...I don't get it... Anyways, let's go to the security room! Race you there!

Greendude601 (4:40:25 PM): _Greendude601 _is offline.

TinMan777 (4:40:26 PM): _TinMan777 _is offline.

Greendude601 (4:40:29 PM): _Greendude601 _is online.

Greendude601 (4:40:37 PM): Oops, you wouldn't guess what I did. I transformed into a cheetah, and was racing one way, then I realized I was going the wrong way, and came back here! I am still going to beat you!

_Previous message was not received by TinMan777 because of Error: User is not available. _

Greendude601 (4:40: 40 PM): DAMN!

Greendude601 (4:40:42 PM): _Greendude601 _is offline.

Tin Man 777 (5:55:55 PM): _TinMan777 _is online.

Greendude601 (5:55:56 PM): _Greendude601 _is online.

TinMan777 (5:56:23 PM): Oh my god, that was hilarious! Starfire hit Robin with a starbolt! A _big,_ huge one... he's going to have that welt for DAYS man!

Greendude601 (5:56:55 PM): I KNOW! And then Star was all like, "Friend Robin, why do you not wish to allow our good Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg their enjoyment with the station of games" and then Rob was all like "what? Um..." and then he started stuttering and blushing like mad

TinMan777 (5:57:24 PM): Oh man, pure blackmail! And _I _even beat you to the security room... you forgot I was right next door to it, while you were on the other side of the tower!

Greendude601 (5:57:42 PM): So? I was still a fast moving cheetah.

TinMan777 (5:57:56 PM): Riiiiiiiiight, um… so... BB what was your favorite part of Rob and Star's little "talk"?

Greendude601 (5:58:29 PM): Well, Rob was like whimpering the whole entire time, I was just waiting for him to start crying and begging her for forgiveness. Ha! Did you make a few copies, we should show him them the next time he wants us to run a few laps!

TinMan777 (5:58:43 PM): Did I make copies? Hell yeah. Youtube, millions of dollars and fame, here we come.

Greendude601 (5:58:58 PM): Awesome! But I still feel kind of bad.

TinMan777 (5:59:12 PM): About what part? The part where we got what we wanted? Or the part where we got MORE than we wanted?

Greendude601 (5:59:45 PM): The part where we totally used Starfire, and that is like _not_ cool. Maybe we should take her to the mall of shopping, I mean the shopping mall, now. We could see some awesome previews of the Gamestation 2, there. They have the best Video Game shop in town!

TinMan777 (5:59:52 PM): Yeah you're right, … see you in five minutes get ready for the torture of taking Star to the mall.

Greendude601 (5:59:57 PM): I know. It's my natural state- being right.

Greendude601 (5:59:58 PM): _Greendude601 _is offline.

TinMan777 (5:59:59 PM): _TinMan777 _is offline.


End file.
